I Like My Coffee Black, Just Like My Metal
by Venomous Absolution
Summary: It started as a particularly boring day... that is until Ray Toro showed up. Rikey fanfic. Written by Ashers and Violet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter written by Violet Venom. x**

It was a paticularly boring day inside the Starbucks part of Barnes and Noble. Michael James Way, one of the employees was standing at his station, utterly bored.

"Mikey, dear." said Dalton, the annoying man whore he worked with, "If you're bored we could always have some fun."

Dalton exaggeraterated the word fun, breathing over Mikey's ear. The said boy rolled his eyes and snorted in annoyance.

"Whatever, horndog. Go take your break in the closet."

Dalton huffed away. Score one for Mikey! Just then a customer walked in. He had gorgeous, deep brown eyes. His hair was curly and brown, only shades lighter than his eyes. He a had a perfect 'fro.

"Hi! Welcome to Starbucks, I'm-I'm-I'm..." Mikey glanced down at his shirt.

"Mikey?" the customer said laughing.

"Uh, um yeah, somethin' like that. Can I take your order?" Mikey flushed.

"Well, considering the fact I came for some coffee, I'd appreciate that!" he chuckled.

"Oh, what will it be?" Mikey asked shyly.

"Carmel macchiato, please. Extra foam." he said cheerily.

"N-name?" Mikey stuttered.

He leaned over the counter to pull at his own shirt, in front of Mikey.

"It's Ray."

Mikey's eyes widened. Is he being mocked?

"Bro, I'm kidding. Your actually really cute when your eyes do that." Ray smiled.

He blushed and continued making the coffee. After it was finished he delivered it to Ray, who smiled and thanked him. Mikey watched Ray while he drank his coffee and read his book. Ray finshed, threw out the cup and walked away. Mikey went to wipe down all the tables. He goes and cleans Ray's table. In the pile of napkins he found one with writing.

"Call me Mikey.

Xoxo-Ray"

It's Ray's number.


	2. Chapter 2

[b]Mikey's P.O.V[/b]  
>Two days later, I found myself aimlessly pacing my apartment on my day off from work.<br>I'd been living on my own here for only two months. I've had the job at Starbucks for a while now, and since I had some money saved up I'd tried to be out on my own. I thought I could do it, I knew I can.  
>But sometimes, it was just lonely.<br>I heaved a sigh and drew open the blinds on the window, staring out onto the street below. I shoved my hands in my pants pockets and found myself touching a smashed up piece of paper or something. I'd pulled it out and it was a napkin. I opened it up and on one of the corners was a phone number scribbled in small handwriting.  
>Ray.<br>I flushed red as I recalled the awkward scenario at work. Was he pulling my chain or what? I know he was joking around, but was it meant to be mean or flirtatious? I pondered both of those possibilities for a while. What if he was gonna call me up to meet me somewhere and mug me or something, or get jumped by him and a gang because I'm a twiggy, nerdy looking guy. Or did he wanna go on a date or something?  
>Well, I wouldn't know until I called him. I pulled out my cell phone and started dialing his number. Now, I got to hit the send button.<br>I couldn't bring myself to it, and I didn't know why. I stared at the number on my phone, and back to the handwriting on the napkin. Was it really worth it? Why am I getting so worked up about this?  
>Am I really that lonely...?<br>I looked back out the window and I wondered where he was from. Did Ray live alone in an apartment like I did? Did he have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend...? Was he rich? What was he interested in? Did he have a hobby? A job?  
>I wasn't going to find out the answers to any of those questions if I didn't make the call. I looked at my phone's screen again. It was dark, so I pressed a button to light it up.<br>I hit the "send" button, and the phone began to ring.  
>I put it to my hear and waited.<br>It rang once. Twice. Three times. I was getting impatient. And I was starting to back out. I hung up before his voicemail came on, and I swear I thought I heard a voice picking up the phone.  
>What would he think of me for hanging up? Would he know it was me? Did he leave his phone number for every guy he met? Or girl...<br>I sighed and dropped my phone onto the table. I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes. I was getting furious with myself, and getting stressed out.  
>I decided it would be a nice way to blow off steam if I took a bike ride. I grabbed my phone, coat, and other necessities before heading out the door.<br>Maybe later, I'll try calling him again. 


	3. Chapter 3

[b]Chapter by Violet Venom]/b]

[b]Ray's POV[/b]  
>"Oh Ray," I kissed his soft lips, sweet and slow.<br>"Mikey," I whispered, "Mikey."  
>"GET IT! GET IT! GET IT! YOU JUST DON'T GET IT!"<br>What the fuck?  
>I woke up with a start, damn my phone. "YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER!" I yelled. Making the person in the apartment next to me bang on the wall.<br>I looked at my phone, one missed call. I didn't know the number, but I figured I'd call back, hoping it was Mikey. One ring, two rings, "Hullo?" Mikey's gorgeous and sexy voice.  
>"Well that's a sexy way to answer the phone." I said.<br>"With a hello?"  
>Oh, I hadn't realized I'd said that out loud.<br>"Oh, erm." I stuttered.  
>"Who the hell is this?" Mikey asked.<br>"Oh um, Ray. This is Mikey, isn't it?"  
>"Yup."<br>"Do you remember who I am?"  
>"Yeah, so saying hello turns you on?" he said awkwardly.<br>"No, just the way you say it?" I said smirking.  
>"Oh, so, erm...uh, well." Mikey stuttered.<br>"Do you wanna go on a date with me?" I bluttered out.  
>Shit, smooth move Ray.<br>"YES!" Mikey yelled. " I mean yeah, yeah."  
>"Cool, I think your really cute." I said blushing. "Oh, um... ditto!"<br>"So meet me at the movies?" I asked.  
>"At the movies, bye Ray." he said sweetly.<br>"Bye Mikey."  
>We hung up the phone, and I went back to sleep, dreaming of the man I wanted to be my own.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Mikey's POV**

I biked home as quick as I could. Once I put my bike in the living room, I ran to the bathroom to shower. After drying off I wrapped my towel around my waist and headed towards my closet.

I pulled on some boxers and black skinny jeans, but I couldn't decide what to wear for a shirt. Were we going to dinner too? Should I dress nice? Casual? In a banana suit? Circus suit? Da da da da da da da da da da CIRCUS! AFRO! CIRCUS! AFRO! POLKADOT! POLKADOT! AFRO! Hahahahaha, Ray has an afro...

After deciding on a black, tightly fitted, button up, I went to the bathroom to do my hair. Once it was dry and straightened, I applied a little bit of black eyeliner, grabbed my coat and headed out the door. I walked about three blocks to the movies and then just hung around, waiting for Ray.

**Ray's POV**

After sleeping for what seemed like five minutes but was actually an hour, I woke up. Looks like I'm going to be fashionably late for my date with Mikey. I hopped out of bed, washed my face and brushed my teeth. Thank god I showered last night. I pulled on my pants, slipped on a tee, and grabbed my Ipod, wallet, phone, sweatshirt, and keys.

I ran out the door and down the stairs of my building, hopping in the car and slipping on my sweatshirt. After plugging in my Ipod, I sped off to the movies. I got there about 25 minutes after I woke up. I hopped out the car, locked it, and then went to go find Mikey.

He was leaning against the wall, his long trench coat blowing slightly in the wind. He appeared to be staring off into space. I couldn't help but smile as I approached him.

"Hey you!" I said grinning.

"Ray!" he squeaked, smiling and blushing.

"Sorry I made you wait so long, I fell back asleep."

"Oh, no problem it's fine. I'm just glad you're here." he said.

"So am I, what movie did you want to see?" I asked, realizing I didn't even know what was playing.

"Well, " Mikey said, looking thoughtful, " I know it's lame but I really wanted to go see Brave." he blushed after his request, looking shy. "It's the movie about the scottish princess, you know, Disney?"

I began to vaguely remember it. I didn't really care we would see, as long as I got to sit with the gorgeous man next to me.

"Sure, why not. I don't really care what we see, as long as I get to sit with you." I said, squeezing his shoulder.

Mikey blushed as we walked over to the ticket booth and purchased our tickets, then heading over to the concessions stand. I grinned as I saw a familiar face. Frank Iero, he was my friend who worked with me at the music shop.

"Yo Iero!" I shouted, scaring the shit outta him.

"Dammit Ray! You bastard!" he laughed, glaring playfully.

"Language, Frank." the manager said to him as she walked passed.

" Yes Ma'am, " Frank sighed, rolling his eyes. " What are you doing here?" he asked once she was out of his hair.

"I'm on a date." I announced proudly, beaming at Mikey who was smiling up at me.

"Wow! You actually don't have the social skills of a potato! " Frank exclaimed in fake shock. "Wait a second," he said looking at Mikey, "You're Gerard Way's little brother!"

"Uh yeaaaah, I know you! You used to be that dude with dreds!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Yeah! I shaved them off after I quit pot. They smelled like it."

"I remember you on pot," I said to Frank. "You were weirder than before. I guess it stuck." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

Frank glared at me before turning back to Mikey.

"Hang on, Frank. Why are you working here? Did you quit the music shop?" I asked.

"No, I'm just needed another job. I'm broke." he said, smiling like it was a good thing.

After ordering popcorn, Cokes, Skittles, and some M&M's, we headed to our theater. Mikey and I were early so we got seats all the way in the back. We chatted for a while about music and life. I found out that he loved his older brother, played the bass, and loved horror movies and Mindless Self Indulgence.

The movie started and we sat in the darkness. We stole occasional glances, smiling and blushing when we caught each other. About thirty minutes into the movie, I placed my hand next to his on the armrest of the seat, touching his soft skin gently. He looked at me and then at my hand. We entwined our fingers gently as we looked into each others eyes. I kissed his cheek gently and he did the same, then laying his head on my shoulder. I rested my head on his as we watched the movie, thinking about how much I wanted him as my boyfriend.


End file.
